


Happiness (feels a lot like sorrow)

by whoheyitsme



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Kinda?, Multi, Post-Canon, will is bi its a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the road to happiness is long, but togther, it's not so bad. </p><p>Or: how the senseates find happiness with themselves and others (eventually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sun and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> So this show kinda took over my life really quickly. This fic is going to be 4 chapters long and included 2 characters POVs per chapter. This chapter it's Sun and Wolfgang. I'll add more tags to the fic as they come up. Sorry it's really short, I'm doing my best. Motivate me to write please. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://whoheyitsme.tumblr.com)  
> And the song this fic was named after and or inspired by [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cym52I0pD9M)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sun  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she pictured her life six months ago, it was not anything like this. 

For the longest time, all the future Sun could picture for herself was one where she obeyed. Obeyed her mother’s dying wish, obeyed her father and her brother as they marginalized her over and over again. 

But now she has a future she can control and people who care for her. When her mother died, all of the people in the world who truly loved Sun died as well. Her father didn't love her, not really, he needed her to save the company and to save his conscience. She never liked her brother either, not sense they were children. It spanned beyond the petty rivalry of childhood, continuing on to their adolescents and even working lives. They were both angry children. She leaned to put her anger into her fist, he put his anger into his vices; the money, the hookers, the drinking. She had people she respected, people who were important to her, but never someone she loved. 

Until now. Now she has eight. 

Sun is happy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wolfgang  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was too good for him, and he knew it. 

When he looked at her kindness her happiness and beauty; women like her weren't meant for men like him. Men with blood on their hands that will never wash out. Men with scars on their hands and their hearts. She is everything good in the world. To good. Too good for him. And somehow in the crazy set of circumstances that he now called his life; she loved him. Men would kill for less; he has killed for less. 

Kala, ever sweet Kala, saw the demon in this blood and in his brain. And...she still loved him. And the thing is she could do so much better. She has. She's engaged to a rich and kind man who will love her more than he will ever be able to. And she’s willing to throw it all away for him. She's a doctor, she should know better, she should be smarter. But here she is. 

He sometimes wonders what god he should thank for this. 

Before her he never believed in anything he couldn't see, couldn't kill. But then this whole world changed. 

And for the first time in forever, Wolfgang was happy. Really fucking happy. And on this boat going to who knows where (Nomi probably does), with these people he just meet (it feels like he's know them a lifetime), he's happy. 

Tentatively he reaches out and takes her hand. She smiles and squeezes his hand back. 

She knows. 

Words aren't necessary anymore, not between them.


	2. Kala and Lito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kala makes up her mind and Lito finds true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit longer so I hope you like it. Shout out to all those on Tumblr motivating me to write this with all their kind words. Hope you all like it. These are my children. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://whoheyitsme.tumblr.com)  
> 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kala  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kala has always been close to her family. Her father had been her most trusted confidant for years, far past what was normally expected. But there are some things you simply cannot tell your father, no matter how close you are to him. 

She can't tell him about the man she's in love with. The man who believes himself to be a monster. The man from Germany. She can't tell him that she doesn't love Rajan, and that she never will. That love had been given away. She can't tell him about the new friends she has in her fellow senseates. How that despite the gaps between them, the very large gaps in some cases, she loved them. 

They're something she never knew needed, another family. 

She can't tell him any if those things, so she tells Nomi and Chapeus and Lito and Sun and whoever else is listening because she just needs to say it. She tells them about the man she loves and how she knows he loves her back but he's too afraid of himself to let himself love her. And how she just wants to get on a plane and leave this place and get away for a while. She tells them everything until her throat is sore and her mouth dry and she can't bear to speak another word. 

And in that in the emptiness of her emotional coffers she finds a peace. 

To bare your soul to another, even if that person is a part of you, is one of the most intimate things possible. Looking around her at these people that the gods have brought to her by nothing less than a miracle, she believes. 

She's startled out of her revelry by a hand taking hers. She looks up to see Wolfgang's tentative face looking down at her. She smiles. She knows what he means. And in that moment she resolves that once she gets back to India, she is going to tell Rajan the truth. He is a good man, he deserves a woman who will love him. And that woman is not her. Then she's going to say goodbye to her mother and say goodbye to her father and then she's going to go. 

She'll catch the next flight to Germany she resolves. She knows it's not going to be easy. Wolfgang has as many issues as the day is long and she's not exactly the pinnacle of perfection herself; but it'll work. Call her a hopeless romantic but she believes that true love will find a way. She thinks she'll be happy in Germany. Looking at Wolfgang, she knows she'll be happy. She’s happy.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lito  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lito was a man of many lies. Being an actor he has to be. He needs to be able to lie to the audience, he needs to be able to lie to the women he’s acting with; pretending that he loves hem. He lies for a living. But the lies have gone so much further. He’d lied to the pudic with every breath he takes. And it was killing him. All he wants to be able to walk hand and hand down the street with Hernando without fear. The ability to freely and openly love his partner is not something he is afforded. 

Meeting the other sensates has turrent his life around. Nomi, dear dear Nomi, had shown him another way. The violence he committed against himself was one things, but the violence he committed against Hernando was worst. Making him feel like Lito’s dirty little secret was inexcusable. He love him dammit, you shouldn't hurt those you love. And poor Dani. She deserved better than him. A man who could really love her. A man who could really make love to her. He and Hernando would love her all they can, but he worries that she won't be satisfied with their relationship.  
But he loves them, them all; the other senseates and his partners. Lito never could be fully open to his family about his life. Being gay wasn't something that was accepted in the machismo culture of Mexico. He had certain he has to live up to because of where he was born and the culture he was born into. But with his new family, there was no judgment. 

They all had their flaws and their issues and that was okay. Wolfgang believed himself to be a monster, Sun had no way of dealing with her anger other than punching things and Riley was so buried in guilt he didn't think she’d be able to dig her way out. And Will. Will has a lot of problems, most of them channeling his way into a hero complex and repression of his sexuality. But somehow it worked. They balanced each other out. The melting pot of all eight of their personalities created something amazing. Together, they were able to go something amazing. From something big like fighting of Whispers to saving Cepheus from gangs to helping Dani get away from her abusive fiance. Yeah, they really did do something great. And he was really damn happy.


End file.
